


She's So High

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 90'S, F/M, How JJ and Isabella met, JJ is so smitten, She's So High, yoimusicweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: JJ meets the most beautiful girl he's ever seen on the first day of his sophomore year in high school, and the rest is history.





	She's So High

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by She's So High by Tal Bachman (One of my favorite songs EVER)

            JJ took a deep breath before walking through the front doors of his high school. Another first day and another beginning to another school year. For the most part, JJ actually liked school. He liked learning and the routine of it all. Even though he was easily one of the more handsome guys at the school, he didn’t have a ton of friends. He had a few, though, and that was enough. He had survived his freshman year, so he figured he would be able to manage the rest of high school just fine as long as he kept his head down and focused on learning.

 

            JJ took a moment to look around the commons and then made a beeline for his first class. The morning went by pretty fast. Mostly, the teachers were going over the syllabus and encouraging the classes to get to know each other through varying levels of embarrassing ice-breakers. He knew a lot of the people in his classes in a very shallow sense, and his friends were also in his classes, which made it more enjoyable. Before he knew it, JJ realized it was time for lunch.

 

            Falling into the usual routine, JJ got in the lunch line and made his way through to get his food. His friends were waiting for him at a table already, so JJ was content to just stand in silence and soak in the conversation and excited chatter around him. His ears perked up when he heard two girls joking around in the line right behind him. They made some comment about the cooked diced carrots, and JJ couldn’t help but chime in.

 

            “Yeah, seriously…these things cannot be healthy,” he chuckled, turning around to join the conversation. Suddenly, the world was going in slow motion, because he was face to face with the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had beautiful, blue eyes that stood out against her soft, lightly-tanned skin. Her dark black hair was styled in a neat bob that was perfect for her face shape. Her lips, curling up in a smile at that moment, were a shade of tempting red. _Wow…._ was all JJ could think, struggling to form coherent sentences.

 

            “Hi. I’m JJ,” He finally managed, extending his hand out for her to shake.

 

            “I’m Isabella,” the pretty girl responded, accepting JJ’s hand with a chuckle.

 

            It was official; JJ was in way over his head, but that was ok. He had a feeling he might have to get used to that with Isabella around.

 


End file.
